


close to you (is all i ever long to be)

by soperiso



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Pining, as a couple, i'm pretty sure this qualifies as a drabble, in a wholesome way, peter is cold and johnny warms him up, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soperiso/pseuds/soperiso
Summary: “What?” Peter asks.What is he supposed to say? That being best friends with Peter is both the best and the worst thing to ever happen to him? That every day--every single day--he longs to be close to him? To grab him and never let go? That he’d rather be with Peter than with anyone else, even young Leonardo DiCaprio? That nothing, not one single thing, could ever contend with his love for him?He can’t say any of that.Instead, he shrugs. “Your face is dumb.”Or, Peter and Johnny cuddle on a cold winter day.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	close to you (is all i ever long to be)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as a warm-up and wasn't going to post it but here we are lol

The day is overcast, as if the clouds decided to have a dinner party up in the sky. All crowded together, blocking the sun that Johnny so longs to see. It’s not that he doesn’t like the cold weather; it’s more that he doesn’t like what it does to Peter, who is shivering next to him and trying to hide it. As if Johnny wouldn’t notice. He notices everything about Peter, from the way he adamantly refuses to tuck his sweatpants into his socks (‘ _It’s blasphemous, Johnny! The pants go over the socks! Over, not under!’)_ , or the way that he never uses a spoon when eating spaghetti _(I’ve got a broke hoe aesthetic, I can’t look too classy.’)._ So yeah, this doesn’t escape Johnny. 

Peter would never admit to having forgotten a coat, and Johnny’s not about to call him out on it.  _ Pick your battles, _ echoes Sue’s voice in his mind.

He’s going to have to be subtle about this. 

However, he has never been subtle, not once in his life, so he reaches down to grasp Peter’s hand in his own.

He chances a look at Peter, who is staring at their joined hands. He has an unreadable expression on his face.

Peter must sense his gaze, because he looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

“You looked cold,” Johnny mumbles, embarrassed. He lifts their hands a bit, before letting them drop down onto the bench. “Thought this might warm you up.”

Peter smiles, slightly. “Thanks, Torchy.”

Johnny smiles back, relieved, then blinks when a snowflake hits his eye. His brow furrows as he looks up at the sky. “Since when is it snowing?”

Peter shrugs. “Beats me,” he says, also looking upwards and then squinting when the light filtering through the clouds upsets his enhanced eyesight.

The snowflakes dance across Peter’s cheeks, a flurry of movement dancing behind him and blurring everything but his face, blushing crimson.

Johnny can’t help but stare, transfixed.

“What?” Peter asks.

What is he supposed to say? That being best friends with Peter is both the best and the worst thing to ever happen to him? That every day--every _ single day _ \--he longs to be close to him? To grab him and never let go? That he’d rather be with Peter than with anyone else, even young Leonardo DiCaprio? That nothing, not one single thing, could ever contend with his love for him?

He can’t say any of that.

Instead, he shrugs. “Your face is dumb.” Sweet  _ Jesus _ , why did he say that?

Peter laughs, snow-covered eyelashes glittering. “Not as dumb as yours,” he says.

They fall into a comfortable silence, just staring at each other.

Then, Peter’s shivering kicks back up. It’s a gradual build, and Johnny figures that it’s just a normal human reaction to the cold until it looks as though Peter’s sitting on one of those vibrating chairs they have at arcades. 

“Uh, Johnny,” he begins, “I don’t feel so good.”

Johnny pulls Peter to face him and places a hand on his forehead, and woah, they’re close. 

Peter chuckles. “It’s not that kind of cold, Jay.”

A look of understanding dawns on Johnny’s face. “Ohh,” he says, “it’s your spider thing. Your whole ‘I can’t thermoregulate for the life of me, literally’ thing. That’s an easy fix.”

With that, Johnny ignores the butterflies in his stomach and wraps his arms around Peter’s shoulders, tugging him close to himself. Peter ends up seated right next to Johnny, his torso turned so that his face is pressed into Johnny’s chest.

Peter tenses up. Johnny, nervous that he overstepped, loosens his hold. A pause, and Peter relaxes. Johnny exhales lightly, his grip tightening once more. 

Johnny turns up his body heat, hoping to warm Peter up.

“Thanks,” Peter whispers.

Johnny runs a hand up and down Peter’s back. “Anytime.”

It’s impossible for Johnny to tell how long they stay like that, with Peter cradled in his arms, but he knows that he doesn’t ever want to let go. 

Moments like these make him question his relationship with Peter; could they be more than friends? Would Peter even want that? Johnny used to be so sure that he doesn’t, but now?

Now, he’s not so sure.

It’s in the way Peter looks at him, sometimes. An emotion that Johnny doesn’t want to put a name to, because it might give him hope. Hope is a dangerous thing for a man like him to have; a man so invested in his relationships that even a hint of requited love just might send him to the nearest jewelery store in search of a pair of rings. When he falls in love, he falls  _ hard. _

He doesn’t want to--he  _ can’t _ \--ruin what he has with Peter. He’ll take breadcrumb after breadcrumb over nothing at all, no matter how much it pains him. 

And the worst part is? He’s already head over heels in love with the dummy. 

Peter, as though sensing that Johnny’s been thinking about him, lifts his head to meet Johnny’s gaze. He purses his lips, as though thinking about something, before jerkily leaning up to capture Johnny’s lips with his own. 

Now, it’s Johnny’s turn to freeze in shock, utterly positive that he must be dreaming. 

Dream or not, there’s no way in hell he’s letting this moment pass him by.

He kisses Peter back, urgent, as though Peter might slip through his arms at any moment.

They break apart, their breaths becoming clouds as they stay in each other’s arms.

“I-,” Johnny begins, “You?”

Peter laughs, softly. “Yeah.”

“I thought…”

“So did I.”

Johnny can’t help but lean back in for another kiss. He’s been dying to do this for  _ ages _ , and now that he has the opportunity he doubts he’ll ever stop.

Peter leans back. “Do you still think my face is dumb?”

“Pete, I think it just might be the most wonderful thing in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
> come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://soperiso.tumblr.com)


End file.
